Scars
by GiveMeEmoToast
Summary: Miley's the bad one, Lily's the new kid. But a high school relationship can lead to so much more. AU Liley.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana. I do own the idea.

Chapter One: Meet the Misfits

"Hey, did you hear?"

I looked at the boy in front of me, and took in his malicious grin. Must be good news. He had a rather large brown Mohawk and light blonde tips at the end. His face was garnished with several piercing including two eyebrow, nose, and snakebites. His shirt was a black band tee, the Sex Pistols, and black faded pants. I couldn't see his shoes from where I was sitting but I knew they were white converses, specially made to look like boots.

"Hear what?" I asked right back.

"There's supposed to be new meat here tomorrow…"

"New meat, huh? Sounds appetizing." I felt my mouth slide into a smirk.

After school, I made my way outside, going over the landscape. There were a couple of teens leaning against the broken down cars area, most of whom were smoking. Yea, broken down cars at a high school. It's pretty bad here. The weather's bad. Most kids are bad. Hell, the teachers are bad. Two got arrested today. Sexual harassment for one, assault for the other. The building itself was shit. About to fall apart, and most of the campus was outside anyways. It was extremely easy to skip. I would know.

"Miles!"

I turned to see Oliver, the guy with the Mohawk from earlier.

"Hey…any news on the meat?" Oliver was an office aid, which meant he could dig up any information on anyone in the school.

"Sure do. Female. Honor student. Goody two-shoes. Name, you ask? Lily Truscott."

"Lily…" I tried the name, and felt it roll easily off my tongue. I smiled at this.

"Hey, you can have her. I don't feel like corrupting her…like that, anyways.." It was common news that I was a lesbian. So nothing new there.

"Yea, well, we still have to get a hold of her before the bitches do." I tilted my head a bit to signal that I was pointing behind me. Oliver nodded knowingly. I was talking about the two most popular girls in the school. The co-head cheerleaders. The sluts who will give **any** guy a blowjob. The manipulators…

Amber and Ashley.


	2. Chapter 2: Enter New Meat

Dislcaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana.

Chapter 2: Enter New Meat

Ugh, I thought, rolling over. Sunlight. Go away. Clouds, come. Something! Then I remembered, it was Tuesday. A school day.

"Shit!"

I sat straight up and looked at the alarm clock.

"Shit! Fuck! Damn!" I kept cursing as I threw on my clothes. Black tank top, tight blue jeans, Converse boots. I decided to not even bother with make-up and ran out the door.

Oh yeah, I forgot to mention this. I have no parents. Well…I did. But that was before...everything happened. My brother Jackson takes care of me sometimes, but he's probably at college right now. I don't know, don't care. He's the good kid. You probably know the type, straight A's, never got into fights, nothing. I guess I'm the black sheep.

Whipping out my cell, I dialed Oliver's number. He answered within two rings.

"Wake up late again?" He asked, knowingly.

"Yea…where are you?"

"I'm on my way."

I hung up on him, thankful. Any other day I would have just lay in bed. Not today, though. I wanted to see the new meat. She'd better be cute.

Oliver pulled up, then. In his raggedy old Volkswagen. No one tried to strip his car school. It wouldn't be worth it. I hopped in the passenger seat, and breathed out my thanks.

"No prob. Oh yea, New Girl Day. You ready to meet her?"

"Yea. Are you showing her around?"

"Yep. Oh! You like my hair?"

I looked up and grinned. His Mohawk now had pink streaks in it. "Hell yes." I looked down and noticed his snakebites. Rainbow. "You're looking very gay pride today."

"Yea. I decided not to give the new girl any ideas. Plus I'm going clubbing tonight."

"Sweet."

We pulled up to school and both stepped out of the car. I looked around and spotted our smoking spot, smiling. But, the bell had rung. Shit, I thought. I wanted a smoke. Badly.

We went through the usual routine. Locker, books, class. First period, no new girl. Second period, no new girl. I was starting to get annoyed. Then lunch came. I sat at the usual table. Just me and Ollie boy. He got lunch, like everyday, I just stole his fries.

Lazily munching on a well-seasoned fry, I glanced around. "She does have this lunch period, right?"

"Mmpfh." That was his mouthful of hamburger yes.

I nodded and then noticed her. I grinned, she was cute. Her blonde hair was pulled into a ponytail, with bangs hanging over her right eye. She was dressed…much like I used to. Pink tank top covering a white tee and tight white pants. Nice legs, I thought. She looked around, confused.

The only table with seats left was ours. Nice. She sighed and made her way to our table.

"Uhm. H-hi."

Oliver smiled at her. "Find your classes okay?"

He may look like a bad-ass, but he's really just a sweetie-pie. Unlike me.

She nodded, and opened her mouth to say something. Probably ask if she could sit.

I smiled at her, almost sure that there was a hidden motive in my eyes. "You can sit."

She breathed deeply and sat. "I'm..Lily. Lily Truscott."

"I know. He told me." I pointed my thumb at Oliver. "You probably know his name. I'm Miley."

The next couple of minutes were silent, and I watched her eat. She was delicate. Scared, for some reason. I smiled again, I liked that.

But our non-awkward silence was interrupted. By guess who? Yep. Amber and Ashley.

"Hey queers. And new girl.", That was Amber.

"Hey, new girl. Why are you sitting with the freaks of the school. Don't you know that they'll go all cannibal on you?"

I rolled my eyes. "We're not cannibals. You're a dumb ass."

"Who asked you?", Amber again.

"Yea, who asked you? Fucking dyke."

I breathed deeply. "One more insult. I dare you."

Lily just scooted backwards a little. Shit, I thought. There goes my first impression.

"You...are...a...DYKE!"

"That tears it. " I stood and punched Amber square in her nose. I looked to Ashley, glaring. "I'd think you'd know by now not to fuck with me!" I punched her, too. But I felt the other bitch on my back. Damn, fight on the second day of school.

"Miley Stewart! Oliver Oken! To the principal's office now!"

A/N: Oh my goodness. Thanks for the reviews! :D I'm glad to see that you all like this idea. As for this chapter, I hope that it wasn't too boring. I though it kinda was, but again. Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3: Just By Chance

Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana.

Chapter Three: Just By Chance

Grumbling to myself, I sat outside the principal's office with Oliver. I had no idea why Oliver was here, probably just 'cause he's friends with me. Poor guy.

"Hey, Miles, 'sokay. Two punches shouldn't get you in that much trouble."

"Shouldn't but will."

"Well, we'll just have to see…On a lighter note, whatcha think about Lily?"

"Cute, but skiddish. She say anything to you?"

"When I showed her around, yeah. She's not that shy about boys, but lord almighty get her around girls, she shuts up. Especially you. But…you do have that effect on people. Anywho, she said she moved from Tennessee. Nashville, I think."

"From Nashville, TN to Marietta, SC? Fuck that. She's stupid or something."

"Her parent's choice, Miles."

"Whatev."

* * *

After school, I leaned up against a rusted '72 Ford, it's tires were missing. In one hand I held a pink suspension notice and in the other a delicious cigarette. I almost fucked cussed out that bastard, Lavely. Lavely's the principal. I swear he wants my body. I shuddered at that thought and took a long drag from my cancer stick. Oliver was beside me, smoking as well.

"Miles…"

I looked over, it was Jackson. Oh great, I thought. More family troubles. Yay.

I put on a fake smile, "Hey, brother!"

"Heard you got suspended…"

"One day, so it's all good."

He sighed, "What happened?"

"Amber and Ashley, of course."

"Oh. Well, I've got something to talk to you about when you get home. Do you want to ride with me or walk?"

"Nah, I'll walk. Nice day, don't you think?" He looked up and frowned. It was very dark and cloudy, looked about to rain.

"I'll see you, Miles…"

I waved him off, took another long drag from the cig and threw it to the ground, exhaling the smoke deeply.

"I'm gone, Oliver. See you Thursday. Hope you meet someone interesting tonight."

"'Kay."

I started walking towards my house, thankful that it was close, but also thankful it was far away. I didn't want to find out what Jackson had to say. He had a serious face. Not good.

As I reached the house right next to mine, I stopped. There was a familiar blonde-haired beauty sitting on the grass, reading. I remember staring for a few minutes, noticing how peaceful she was. Then I felt like a stalker. So I went up to her.

"Hey. Lily, right?"

The girl looked up from her spot on the grass. Her eyes had widened, I could tell how blue they were. Gorgeous eyes.

"Oh. Yea. You're…uh…"

"Forget my name already?" I was smiling, and it was meant to tease, but it came out harsh. I must look and sound like a serial killer. Oh wait. Never mind, that's look I usually go for.

"Oh, n-no. You're Miley…Miley."

I raised an eyebrow. Oliver wasn't kidding. Wonder why she's so scared. "Why are you sitting out here?"

"I-it's peaceful."

Yea, she was scared. Crap. I shook my head and bent down to get eye level with her. Her breathing quickened.

"Hey, don't worry. Be happy." I grinned and stood, winking at her. Shit, did I really just do that? "Well, it's nice to see that we're neighbors. See ya around, new meat."

I walked off, waving at her. Though I could here her mutter,

"New meat?"

**A/n: Yay for reviews! And story alerts and favorites. Thanks so much. I already have most of the story planned out, so that's why I'm updating quick. :**

**Oh and Marietta, SC is a real place. I live here. But the neighborhood isn't that bad. And Marietta High School doesn't exist. Just a bit of info for ya.**


	4. Chapter 4: SuspensionSkate Park

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana.

Chapter Four: Suspension/Skate Park

The bright light woke me up again. I swear to Bob, that I will kill that god-damned sun. But as soon as I rolled over to try and get more sleep, my fucking cell starting playing. Yes, playing. Playing "All Over You" by the Spill Canvas. That's the one I had set up for Oliver. I groaned and reach over, answering.

"Speak."

"Hey, Miles. Tell me what Jackson wanted to talk to you about."

"He's moving out. Wanted to make sure I could take care of myself. So how was the club?"

"I met someone interesting." He sounded excited, good for him.

I sat straight up, grinning. "Details?"

I could practically hear his grin, "His name's Jake. Adorable. College student. You hafta meet him…"

"Oh, don't worry, I plan on it. So are you skipping school to hang with me or what?"

"Yea, I was just gonna ask if you wanted me to."

"Meet me at the skate park around one."

"Sure." Click.

* * *

I was sitting at the park now, finishing putting on my blades. Yeah, I rollerbladed. Talk shit, get hit. Oliver met me then, gliding up on his board.

"Miles!"

I looked up and waved him over. "I forgot my smokes, you got any?"

He grinned, "Of course I do!" He pulled out a cig, lit it for me, and handed it over. After taking a long drag, I smiled. "Ah, sweet poison."

Oliver chuckled, shook his head, and pushed off, hunching over for speed. I followed with the same hunched over position.

I loved to skate. The wind rushing through my hair, the feeling when you're in the air, when you've just finished a kick-ass trick. Everything about it. Even when I wipe out.

I gained my speed and went up a ramp, smiling at the amount of air I got. I grabbed the bottom of my skates and flipped backwards, then let go and landed perfectly.

"Shit yes!" I yelled, laughter in my voice. I heard Oliver grunt as he hit a lip trick, a standard Invert, but then he lost it and skidded downward on his stomach.

"Oliver, you good?"

He stood and brushed himself off, shaking his head rapidly. "Yea, I'm good. Handslap?"

I grinned. The Handslap was something we'd been working on for about a month. We'd just got it right for the first time this weekend. I skated up on the ramp and sat and waited for Oliver to get up on the other side. When he was there, he gave me a thumbs up and we both jumped into the bowl at the same time, gaining as much speed as we could. We passed each other three times, but on the fourth I jumped up on the lip, doing a standard grind.

He jumped over me, grabbing my middle of his board. I threw my hand into the air and he reached down and slapped my hand. We both landed and skated over to the concession area, both extremely giddy that we pulled it off again.

"You sit and get those skates off, I'll run and get two Gatorades."

I shook my head and skated over towards the benches.

"That was…cool…", it was a feminine voice.

I looked over quickly, not used to there being many girls in the park, and lost my balance.

"Ow," I groaned and pulled myself up. I start to pull little bits of rock out of my forehead. "Shit."

"Oh, I'm s-sorry. I didn't mean to make you fall!"

Lily, that's definitely Lily. I sat on the bench and start taking off my skates.

"What do you want?" It came out harsh again. Man, I am a bitch.

"Oh! I was j-just walking by..I saw the..the.."

"The trick..the handslap thing?"

"…yea", She got quiet again, looking down at her hands. Confidence issues, for sure.

I finished taking off my skates and walked up to her. "I gotta get home, it's after 4."

She blinked. That's it just blinked.

I ruffled her hair. "You're cute. Shy, scared shitless, but cute. Oliver's still here, you can go talk to him. See ya around, newbie." I shrugged and walked off.

I closed my eyes as I walked, taking in her facial features. Her eyes wide and shiny, though she might cry. Her eyes were crystal blue, and if she weren't so scared and vulnerable all the time she could scare the shit out of someone. And then the way she cringed away from my touch.

Something was up with her. And I was going to find out just what the hell it was.

**A/N: Yo. I actually have a picture of Oliver from this story. The link's on my profile. Thanks again for all the reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5: NewThings

Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana.

The next day I actually woke up on time and made my way to school. Oliver didn't pick me up this time. I decided to skate. Again, love the skating. At school, there was the usual morning routine. Meet Oliver, Lockers, books, cigarettes, then class. I survived through the first half okay, and then lunch came. I could practically hear my stomach screaming in joy.

I sat at our usual table, just looking around. Amber and Ashley come in, give me nasty looks, to which I grin and wink, and they shudder visibly and sit with the popular kids. Soon Oliver sat beside me with a whole box of pizza. I grabbed a slice and started to look around again. Lily walked in, she didn't even look around this time, and made a beeline for our table. Good sign? I wondered.

"Hey Oliver." Her voice was calm. Oh I get it. Damn him. But then she sat across from and her eyes clouded. "…and Miley."

"Hey." I answered as nicely as I could, receiving an odd look from Oliver. "So Oliver, I was thinking about a new hairstyle…"

Lily reached over and took a slice of pizza hesitantly, and Oliver waved her on.

"Short? Color? Style? Details, sweetie!"

"One, never call me sweetie. Two, you're getting gayer by the second, and three, I was thinking layers. Black on top, blue on bottom?"

Oliver grinned and nodded in approval. Lily's face was confused. Lovely.

"That sounds good. Very…punk rock chic. Much like your outfit today."

"Wow. Gay overload, much? Fuck, have you been watching Queer Eye again?" Oliver grinned goofily and gave a thumbs up. I swear, if he gets hooked on that again and makes me watch that fucking marathon again, I'll kill him. No…no joking this time. My outfit did look very punk rock today though. Plaid Bermudas with black straps. White tee with black suspenders. Plus an assortment of bracelets, belts, etc.

"My outfit is sexy, isn't it?" I grinned, and looked directly at Lily when I said this. Oliver gave me another thumbs up and went back to inhaling his food. Lily coughed and spluttered, her face turning beet red.

I turned all my attention to her, raising an eyebrow. "You okay there, new girl?"

She nodded quickly and took a large sip of her drink. I looked to Oliver. He had a weird expression on his face. Oh shit. That means. No. Not an idea. Damnit, when is he going to learn.

"What is it Oliver?"

He winked at me. Oh man, not good. I'm screwed. Looking at Lily, he toned down his mischievous expression.

"You wanna hang out with us tonight?"

Damn you, Oliver! Tonight's fucki-

"It's movie night. And it's at Miley's house, so it shouldn't be too much of an inconvenience. What do you think, Miles, should she come?"

I stared at him, wanting so bad right now to rip his wind pipe out and beat him with it. Then I grinned. This could work… "Yea, sure…That way you can get to know us better.."

Lily stared, "Yea..I'll ask my mom.."

Whatever Oliver was planning seemed pretty damn good now.

* * *

After school, I cornered Oliver. "What the hell?!"

_"Chica! Chica! Calme, por favor!"_

"Don't speak Spanish at me!"

Oliver laughed. He knew foreign languages frustrated me. "Okay, okay. Calm down. I was just trying to get you two closer together. So you can find out why the hell's she so scared of you. And let's face it. You need to get laid."

"Yeayea, what's the real reason?"

"I'm bringing Jake, of course. If I have a date, you should, too."

"A date, Oliver? You're fucking stupid." I stared at him, then sighed. "Whatever, just…don't get man sex juices all over my house. It's a bitch to clean."

**A/n: Sorry it took a day or two. / But here's chappie number five. I rather like this one, too. Oh and..Miley and Oliver's relationship is sort of based around me and my best guy friend's relationship. Lesbian + gay guy dynamic duo.**


	6. Chapter 6: Movie Night

Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana.

**Chapter 6: Movie Night + Jake?!**

Okay...Movies, popcorn, chocolate, blankets, pillows, uh…what else what else? Why the hell was I so nervous? This isn't like me at all. Dammit! Shit, shit.

"Miles! We're here!" That was Oliver's voice. I ran downstairs, and leaped over the last three steps. Well, that was fun. Now to answer the door. I opened the door, breathing heavily. There stood Oliver, holding 3 movies. It was his turn to pick, after all. Behind him were two other people. Great great.

"I'd like to introduce you to my new boyfriend, Miles…" Oliver stepped in the house and sidestepped over, letting this new fling step in. The first I noticed was his platinum blond hair, the nice blue eyes, then the tattoo on his cheek that gave it all away. It was a hot pink and black star.

"Holy shit! Oliver, why didn't you fucking tell me it was Jake Ryan! Holy shit holy shit!"

"Because I knew you'd do that…"

I glared at him, "Well, fuck you."

Jake grinned, "Nice to meet you, too."

You're probably wondering why I freaked out. Well, let me tell you. Jake Ryan is only the most awesome extreme sports athlete person thing **EVER**. Seriously, he was a fucking beast. I'm pretty sure I had a poster or two of him in my room. Shit, not good.

It was about then that I realized that newbie was still standing nervously in the doorway. "Oh, 'scuse me… C'mon, Lily." First time I addressed her as Lily.

She walked in, fidgeting with her own hands. Her clothes had changed from normal school clothes. She wore a white hoodie, very baggy, too. Pajama pants and a t-shirt. Oliver must've clued her in to the pajama thing.

I looked over to the two boys, shutting the door behind Lily. "So, you ready to get this party started? And what're we watching first?"

Oliver grinned evilly. Not good. He held up a DVD case. "The Exorcist. The new one. Much more gag-o-riffic."

Great. I grabbed it and headed up the stairs. "Everyone up to my room." They all followed me. And of course Oliver and Jake flop down in front of the bed with two pillows and one blanket. I set up the movie and sat on the down, already crawling underneath my fluffy black comforter. Lily stood in the doorway again, visibly shaking.

"Lils… go sit with Miles. She won't bite."

"I..I..oh..ohkay." She closed the door behind her and sat on top on my comforter, as far away from me as she could get without falling off. Thank god Oliver chose a scary movie.

I hit play and let the thrills commence.

* * *

At the end of the movie, Lily had scooted closer to me, our shoulders touching. I grinned at the contact. I could swear she was radiating immense heat, because I was burning up. And it didn't start until that slight touch. God, what is this?

Oliver started the next movie for me, after looking up and noticing how close Lily and I were. The next movie turned out to be The Shining. I grinned, Ollie boy had good taste.

Halfway through the movie, I felt Lily shift and her head was on my shoulder. Maybe she fell asleep. I just wish I could hear her thoughts right then. I think I started to doze after that.

* * *

It was morning now. Apparently all four of us fell asleep. Nice. I smiled slightly and snuggled into someone. That someone had their arms wrapped around my waist and their nose in my neck. I inhaled deeply and smelled that someone's shampoo. Raspberries with just a hint of vanilla. The smell was intoxicating. Not intoxicating like alcohol or drugs. But I felt as if I could just lose myself in that smell.

The person moved, I now realized it was Lily. She groaned and moved one arm away from my waist to rub at her eyes sleepily. She was cute, amazingly cute. I wanted to hug her, to kiss her. And that surprised me. Scared me, almost.

"Mornin'" I smiled sleepily.

She looked over, startled. Her eyes widened as she realized how close we were. Oh shit.

She tore herself away from, and scrambled backwards. "No. No. NO! I can't do this! I can't do this anymore!" She fell off the bed, scrambled up and backed away. Then turned tail and ran. I jumped up quickly and ran after her. I followed her all the way to the door of her house. I pushed her up against the door, roughly.

"Listen to me." I said as calm as I could. She looked away, her lips quivering, eyes watering.

"Listen to me, dammit!" I shook her, and hit her against the door. "Dammit, what the hell can have you so scared?! I never did a fucking thing! Fuck, Lily!"

She sobbed loudly and pushed against my shoulders. "Please…please…Miley, I'll explain. I promise. Please let me go."

"When?" My voice was lowered, barely above a whisper. Since when did I care so much anyways?

"…Tomorrow…I promise. I'll…I'll call you. Please, Miley…"

I backed off slowly, but kept one hand on her shoulder. "Lily…I'm sorry…"

She searched my eyes, furrowed her eyebrows, then turned into her house.

Since when did I care so much? Since when did I apologize? Where did all that fucking sweetness come from? This can't end good. Shit.

**A/N: I'm rather proud of that last scene. I hope you guys enjoy.**


	7. Chapter 7: Explanation

Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana

Chapter Seven: Just a Little Background Info

When I got back home from Lily's, I told Oliver and Jake to get out. None to lightly either. It was pretty bad. I told them I didn't want to see them for a while. Oliver was used to it I guess. Jake, was confused, and kept trying to ask me what was wrong. Oliver shushed him and pulled him out.

It was Sunday now and I sat on my couch. I just there, alone, with only my thoughts to keep me company. You know, people can go crazy like that. I hoped I didn't hurt Lily too bad when I slammed her up against the front door. In any other circumstance it would have been extremely erotic for me. Well…it kind of was. That's just how fucked up I am, though. There's just something about being rough with someone fragile that turns me on. Anywho, enough of that.

She was confusing me, turning my insides all screwy and I'd only known her for a few days. So fucked up, my life is.

And then the phone rang, tearing me kicking and screaming from my safe haven. I opened the cell and managed to breathe out a hello.

"Hi…Miley? It's Lily.."

I was lost for words. I didn't think she would actually call. "Oh. Hey…So…are you going to explain or what?" Yeah, forward, I know. Beat me up later.

"Y..yea, I am..Just. I want to meet you somewhere. I can't talk here."

"Alright, I'll meet you at the skate park." I hung up on her and rushed up the stairs and threw on whatever clothes I could find. Mind you, it was still in good taste.

* * *

I got there as quickly as I could. When I saw her walk in, a few minutes behind me. I went up to her and grabbed her forearm. "We'll go someplace private…"

She tensed up, and I loosened my grip, though I kept pulling her along. We went to the inside area, to the back corner of the 'abandoned' arcade. I sat on top of an old pool table, waiting. She stood in front of me, unsure.

"Do you want to sit up here with me?"

"…If you promise not to hurt me.." I winced. Okay, maybe I hurt her yesterday. Damn.

I sighed, though, and nodded, patting the area beside me gently.

She sat beside me, her hands fidgeting in her lap. We sat there quiet for a while. I didn't mind. I'm actually patient…for certain things. She was probably trying to gather her thoughts anyway.

"Hey, Lils. How 'bout when you're done, I'll tell you about me? Will that be okay?" She nodded and took a deep shaky breath.  
"Well..I don't know where to start.. I, uh, I..I'm not straight. I know that much. I don't like boys at all. I guess that's why I'm more comfortable around them. They're the accepted gender that I'm supposed to like. I'm usually comfortable around certain girls, too. You're…just…intimidating. But you're also intriguing. And…attractive. I immediately found myself liking you." I smiled at this, but motioned for her to continue.

"But the reason I freaked out…Well. Before I moved here, I had a girlfriend. My mom knew and supported us. But my dad was extremely anti-gay. So we had to sneak around from him. But one day, he caught us kissing. Nothing pornographic. Just a small goodbye kiss. He pulled her away from me. I think she hit the wall. And he started to punch me, telling me I was an abomination and that it wouldn't be tolerated in his house. After that, he was the typical abusive father. His mood worsened everyday. He even started to treat Mom badly. She never knew, though. Never knew that he hit me. She found out, though. First hand. She decided to come home from work early and I was cowered in the corner with blood pouring out of my nose. This was about three months ago…"

I stared at her, trying to conceal any emotions. "So, that's why?"

"Yeah…"

"So, you're afraid, your mom will blame you. And turn on you?" She nodded.

I took a deep breath and lay back all the way. "My turn, huh?"

She copied my position, nodding.

"Well, I guess I'll start..before my parents died." Lily closed her eyes and rolled over, facing me.

I smiled and continued. "Well, I used to be popular. Friends with Amber and Ashley, the whole deal. I was actually the slut of the school. Not too hard to believe, huh? My mom and dad were the best parents I could ever have. They supported each other. They were there for me when I needed them. They totally accepted the fact that I was gay. I have a brother, Jackson. Always the good kid. He still is. He's in college now, studying to be a doctor. He loves me to death and watches out for me. Especially when I don't want him to. Anyways, my mom and I were on our way home from getting our food for the night. Daddy opted to stay home to clean up a bit, and Jackson was out on a date. We got hit by a drunk driver. Totaled the car. Killed my mom. And gave me this scar."

Lily's eyes opened and I pulled up my shirt to show her a scar that started just below my belly button and curved upward about three inches. She inhaled sharply.

"May I?"

"Yeah sure, go ahead."

She reached over and traced the scar lightly. She was leaving goose bumps across my skin and her fingers were like ice on fire. I inhaled, and memorized that soft caress.

I cleared my throat. "About two weeks after that, I came home from school and saw my dad. He had hung himself. After that, I broke away from all my friends. I found Oliver. We explored everything together. We got drunk together, we got high together. Hell, we had our first cigarette together. And Jackson still looks out for me…"

I trailed off and looked at Lily. For the first time, she smiled at me. I smiled back, reaching over to brush strands of hair out of her face. Where did all this sweetness come from?

Lily closed her eyes again. "Miley…I don't want to be scared of you. I want..to enjoy this.."

I reached down and took her hand in mine, gently. "I'll protect you from anything and everything. You don't have to worry about that."

We sat like that, just talking about our lives for hours.

* * *

When we left the skate park, it was dark and I walked her home. Just as I turned to leave, though, she touched my shoulder, tugging gently. I turned around and she looked down, biting her lip.

"Thanks for listening to me…" She rose a little on her tip-toes and kissed my cheek.

I think I blushed.

**A/n: Omg. I am so so sorry I didn't update sooner. My dad actually put parental controls on the computer, so I can't sign in on FF anymore unless I'm at the library. Sorry, guys! But I hope you enjoy the explanation of why _both_ of them are so...weird?**


	8. Chapter 8: Changes

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana.

**Chapter Eight: Changes**

It was Tuesday now. After school, of course. Monday was uneventful compared to the weekend. Lily and I both told Oliver about our Sunday. He gave us this really weird grin and fed us some cheesy love lines. I smacked him across the face.

Today, though. Today was a bit more interesting. Oliver had decided to bring Jake to school. He was practically tackled by all the girls. Some girls actually knew that he was a sports star, the others…well they just figured he was hot and fair game. Amber and Ashley were attached to his sides. That is, until Jake walked straight up to Ollie boy and laid a good sloppy one on him. I'm pretty sure that the bitches fainted. I remember Lily giggling softly.

But right now I'm standing in our little spot, smoking up a storm with Ollie and his boy toy. Jake was sitting on top of an extremely rusted black truck. All of its innards were taken out, so I guess it was just a body. Oliver leaned against the truck in between Jake's legs.

"So when are you hanging with Lils again?"

"Iunno." I shrugged, indifferent.

"You're a bad girlfriend, Miles."

"We're not going out…"

"Yet!" Oliver grinned, obviously in a good mood. He was probably getting laid tonight. Lucky bastard.

I shrugged again, not really caring right now. I was in my own little world. I closed my eyes, breathing deeply.

"Miles, Lily's coming over here." That was Jake this time. I breathed out slowly and opened my eyes. Lily was standing in front of me, looking nervous.

"Hey, girlie. Why so nervous?"

"I, uh, wanted to ask you something…"

"Yea, sure. We'll walk home, kay?" She nodded and I waved goodbye to the boys over my shoulder.

* * *

We were walking down our street now. I looked over to the blonde. She was still nervous looking. It worried me slightly.

"Hey, Lily. What were you going to ask?" She started.

"Oh! I was…going to ask if I could stay the night with you. My mom's going out of town, so I figured if I can stay one night with you, then I'll be okay for the-"

"You're rambling." The tip of my index finger was touching her bottom lip. "And you can stay. You can stay the whole week if you like. I don't mind."

"Oh! Really?" I nodded, smiling.

She sounded happy a smile playing at the corners of her mouth.

* * *

We were at my house now. She was sitting on the couch, curled up with a math book and homework stuff. I was in the kitchen, actually cooking a halfway decent meal for the two of us. Hamburgers were what we had decided on. Hamburgers and French fries. So here I was, frying hamburger patties while fries baked in the oven. I used some cheapo brand of fries that you can just throw in there.

I brought the food back to her and watched her eat while I munched on mine. She was a cautious eater, and that's perfectly fine. I smiled to myself and took a big bite of my sandwich, feeling ketchup squelch over my lips and chin. Not caring , I left it there and set the burger down. Apparently it bothered Lily.

"Miley…"

"Yea?"

"You have a little…ketchup…" She reached over and wiped the ketchup off of my lips and chin , then sucked on her finger.

"Wow, Lils. That was hot."

"H-hot?" Lily blushed deeply.

I nodded, "Very hot."

We finished eating ,making random small talk. Afterwards, she wanted to take a shower, so I showed her to where the bathroom is and went to my bedroom. I had stripped off my shirt and pants and was digging around for pajamas.

"Miles, I forgot…"

I jumped up and turned to face her. Her face was beet red, and her eyes were tracing my curves, lingering on my stomach longer than any other place.

"…my deodorant.."

I grinned, found the deodorant and tossed the small cylinder to her. She caught it, but just barely, turned and rushed back to the bathroom. I laughed and slid in to the pajamas I found.

* * *

"Miley?"

"Mmm?"

"Are you sure you don't mind me being here?"

"I don't mind…" My voice was slurring, I was tired and comfy. We were sitting on my bed. Well, she was sitting and I was laying on my stomach. I was extremely comfy. I looked up at Lily and she had her head down. She turned towards me and adjusted herself so she was lying down beside me. I smiled softly.

"I'm nervous…"

"You don't need to be…" I reached up and cupped her cheek. She was about to say something. I think she was actually saying it. I don't know. I blocked out sound at that point. My eyes were glued to her lips. I had an urge to kiss her and not too softly either. Before I knew it our lips were touching. I was pressing against her, and I remember crawling on top of her, pushing her shoulders back against the mattress. We pulled away from each other, breathing heavily. Her eyes were wide, scared yet hungry for more. I groaned and closed my eyes.

"Miley, It's okay. I don't mind. We can continue." Her voice was shaky and worried.

"No, we'll wait. I don't want to go to fast and end up hurting you. It's okay. I don't mind waiting. Don't try to please me by telling me you want to do this."

Lily smiled, her eyes showing that she was relieved, but still a bit scared. She leaned up and kissed my lips. But this time instead of moving with searing passion, they were moving softly against each other. I smiled into the kiss, and she giggled.

"This is really cheesy, but…Miley, will you be my girlfriend?"

A/N: Okay, so guys. Sorry about the delay. I hoped you liked this, fersure. I have the next chapter written, I just need to type it. Bear with me. Oh yea, here's a hint for it: There's a time skip.


	9. Chapter 9: Time Skip

**Scars**

Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana. I just own the idea.

**Chapter Nine: Humungous Time Skip**

Well, it has been a couple of months since Lily asked me out. It's November and it was the beginning of August. We had gotten to know each other a lot better over those months. I learned about her family and she learned about mine. I met her mom two weeks after we started going out. Her mom was wary of me at first, and did not talk to me at all. Then Lily told her we were actually together. Her mom gave me this look as if she were going to kill me, but then about a minute later, her smiled at me. Later on, Lily explained that she was scared for her daughter to take another huge leap like before. But then she realized that Lily was happy and decided that her happiness matters most.

About a week after that, Jake had to go on his XTC Tour. XTC was named after the music and the 'radical' moves Jake did. Poor Oliver didn't want him to leave and when Jake left, Oliver followed. That same week, Lily and I had our first argument. Whether or not to come out as a couple. I said we should. She was scared to. We ended up ignoring each other for two days and on the third day, she walked straight up to me in the cafeteria and kissed me in front of everyone. There were a lot of gasps, a few wolf whistles, and quite a few hisses and boos. Everyone took it better than I expected. Well, either that or they were scared I would do something to hurt them if they said something about it around me. From then on, Lily and I were inseperable.

* * *

I was sitting in Art, my last class of the day. Usually, it would go by extremely fast, since art was my favorite subject. That, and Oliver was usually here. I'm looking back and forth between my assignment and the clock, sighing about every two seconds. It was almost the end of class and a Friday. And I couldn't wait to see Lily. The bell rung and I picked up my stuff and headed for the door.

"Miley Stewart." I curse silently to myself and turn around, smiling slightly.

"Yes, Mrs. Miller?" She fed me some crap about me helping with the art fair coming up and how I was her best student. It took about five minutes. That meant I could still catch Lily.

After the conversation, I make my way back to the door. But instead of being able to walk through the threshold and into freedom, I'm slammed against the wall by Amber, Ashley standing in the doorway, blocking my only escape route.

"Fuck! What the hell?" I wince and shout as my back hits cold concrete.

Amber smirks, a slight chuckle rising from her throat. " I just was wanting to ask you a question, Miley…"

She never called me Miley, not since…

"What do you want?" I didn't allow any confusion to seep through my voice, instead ice cold venom spat out at her.

"Wow, temper. You always had a temper…" She paused and looked at her nails. "But was that before or after your parents died?"

My eyes narrowed and I felt expletives tearing at my throat, just waiting to get out. I held them in with what little effort I had left.

"Anywho, my question." She looked up at me through her brow. " I'm having a party soon. I want you to come." She moved closer to me, pushing her hips tightly against mine, one of her hands resting on my cheeks. I hiss, partially because she was being overly sexual with me, and partially because I'm pissed.

"Get off-" I'm cut off by a pair of lips pressing bruisingly hard into mine. My eyes widened and I scrambled to push her off of me. What the hell? I want to scream. She seems to figure out my actions and grabs my hands, placing them firmly on her ass.

"Miley? What are you doing?" That voice. No. Dammit! Amber lets me go and laughs.

"Apparently, Lily, she doesn't want you."

Lily is breathing heavily her eyes watering.

"Miley..how could…how could you…"

"No, Lily…I didn't..she..Lily, wait!"

She had turned around, murmuring something about trust. She took a deep shaky breath then ran.

She left me standing there, I felt the coldness seep back into my heart. That horrible coldness that took over my body and my life when my parents left me alone. I felt it creeping into my existence again. No. NO! I won't let it take me over again. Sadness to anger. Sad to angry.

I turn to Amber, my eyes mere slits etched into my now very pissed off face.

"You…this was your goal! I will kill you! I'm fucking splitting your goddamn head open!" I jump on her, my body slamming hers into the ground.

"I fucking **_hate_** you!"

I screamed at her endlessly as I felt my fist collide with her face over and over again. I stood, my breath already ragged with rage. Wrapping my hand in her hair, I bring her head down on the concrete floor with as much force as I could muster. Until I heard a sickening crack.

"Miley! Miley Stewart! Get the hell off of her!"

I didn't. I poured my rage into her body. My fists were covered in her STD ridden blood. I didn't care anymore. I was tired of all the shit.

Then I felt my fist stop, an electric current running through my body. Then it left just as abruptly. I felt my body slump over, my muscles twitching from the shock of volts running through my blood.

"Miley Stewart, you are under arrest. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do…"

The voice faded as I passed out.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, I went to court. My charges? Assault. Homicide. I killed her. I killed the bitch. I split her head open, just like I promised her I would. I have to laugh at that now. I really do…

I pleaded guilty. No point in fighting it, really.

I was put in prison. My sentence was 20 years, since I was still rather young. But they told since it was my first offense, I could get out on good behavior. Miley? Be good? Ha.

That was my first though. Until I experienced the goddamn place.

You're damn right I did. I acted the best I could. Didn't get involved in any drama. Did exactly what I was told to do.

How long has it been? 15 years.

Did anyone visit me? Oh yeah. Yeah. Jackson came every other day, whether he had college or not. Every other day for 15 years. We've grown closer. I even told him the whole story. He was proud of me for admitting to everything. I laughed at him. His sister was a murderer. I told him this. He shook his head. It was an accident, he swore this to me.

Yeah, I had other visitors. Oliver came once a week. Jake was always with him. Oliver went to college. A chef. Can you believe it? Ollie boy, cooking it up. The still makes me chuckle. Him and Jake are engaged. Might even be married, I don't remember. They stopped coming after about a month, saying that they were trying to get everything ready for when I was getting out.

No, Lily never came. Oliver tells me he still talks to her. But other than that, I haven't heard anything. 15 years and nothing.

I'm getting out tomorrow. I'm moving in with Oliver.

Tomorrow, I can almost taste the freedom…

**A/N: Oh lord, finally an upload. Sorry, you guys. I've kept you waiting! It's been a while since I could get to the library. Yea, anywho. I hope the twist is okay. I kinda had it planned from the beginning. The next chapter, the real story starts!**


	10. Chapter 10: Getting Out

Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana. If I did..well..you see.

**Chapter 10: Getting Out**

"Wow, that's rough. Do you think you'll ever talk to Lily again?"

"Nah, probably not. She'd probably be scared shitless of me and I'm kinda…y'know holding a grudge since she didn't visit me."

"Yea, true."

I looked over the prison yard. There were a couple of groups together. Several looked directly at me, looking uber pissed. Tonight was my last night and hopefully it wouldn't be too bad. I'm broken from my thoughts by two highly-pitched screams of anger. I heard thuds as flesh hit flesh, and screams from the girls trying to egg the fight on.

I close my eyes and sigh. This was probably one of many rivalry fights. You see, these girls think it's funny to steal other's girlfriends. It's not. I would know. So most of the fights are over girlfriends and stuff like that. I look over to my companion.

"Hey, Sarah, I'm gonna head in. Enjoy the fresh air while you can." I smile slight and she nods, a look of amusement in her eyes. We wave a little to each other, and I turn to go. Sarah was one of the first people at prison that I found myself trusting. I don't even know how she got in here. That girl's a fucking saint. Yea, we call her Saint Sarah. Nobody knows what she did, but she's too damn nice to have killed someone. Maybe when I get out, I'll come back and ask her why. I throw down my cigarette butt, nod one last time at her and head in.

* * *

Later that night, I lay on my very uncomfortable cot, looking up at the ceiling. I remembered what one of the guards told me about girls' last nights.

_"The last night is a bitch. You usually can't go to sleep and sometimes the girls who are in here for life think it's amusing to go ahead and beat the shit out of the one getting out. Watch your back. Rachel, your cellmate is in for life."_

I sighed and closed my eyes, beckoning sleep to come to me. Needless to say, it didn't.

"Miley..."

Damnit. I sat up and looked over to her. Big mistake. A fist collided with my temple, knocking me backwards. I didn't cry out, and I didn't fight back. If I did, I wouldn't go home. Just let it be over with soon. Stars burst into my vision and I clutched the sheets underneath me. Another fist knocked hard against my jaw. As the blow hit, I unclenched my teeth and let my jaw relax. As I was recovering from that last blow, I felt another hit, but this time, cold steel punctured through flesh and tore upwards. Okay. Bitch, that's it. Don't fucking scar up my damn face. I push Rachel off of me by kicking her in the stomach. I worked my jaw, it was just a little bruised, nothing serious. I touched my cheek, though, and it was warm, and slightly sticky. Fuck no. _Fuck no_. I was bleeding…badly.

"Guard! Guard! Gitcherassoverhere!" My voice was tinny and shaky. I must've been scared. Two men jogged up to our cell. One practically tackled Rachel, putting her in handcuffs, muttering something in her ear about solitary confinement. I was led to the infirmary. They patched up my cheek and put ice on my eye. The nurse…doctor person told me I was going to have a scar from the corner of my right eye down to my jaw.

Great. _More damn scars._

I walk out of the prison, heavy steel gates closing behind me. I held a pack of my belongings by my side. It was mostly filled with stuff I had collected over the years, and the stuff I gave to them when I first came here.

"Miley! Miles! Miles!"

I turned abruptly, not having heard that nickname in about two months. It was Oliver and Jake, of course. I grinned, almost laughing at their appearances. They looked completely different. Oliver's hair was completely shaggy and he had let his Mohawk grow out. He also had a slight scruffiness about him, what with his goatee and 5 o'clock shadow. Jake's hair was shorter, in a slight bowl cut, that was tapered to fringe over one eye.

"Hey, guys…"

"Whoa! What happened to your face?"

"Don't make such a big deal. My cellmate was in for life and she got jealous…"

Jake raised an eyebrow and Ollie's eyes widened.

"Oh well, guess ya couldn't help it." I shrugged and it was quiet as I followed them to the car.

Oliver broke the silence as we reached his truck. "Do you want to see Lily…?"

**A/N: Look an early update! It'll probably be Saturday before I have the next chapter up. Y'all might not like chapter eleven so much, haha. It's kinda...mean.**


	11. Chapter 11: Return

Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana.

**Chapter 11: Return**

I stared at Oliver as if he had uttered a taboo curse word or something worse. In a way, to me, he had. Oliver flinched as my shocked expression turned to one of a glare.

"No. Not now. Not ever." My voice was ice hard, and I bet if I were Oliver, I would have shit myself. My shell was now harder than ever, and I intended to keep it that way. I didn't want to see someone who abandoned me for 15 years. For all she knows, I could be dead. The bitch left in prison, by myself, to rot, for all she knew. Dumbass blonde.

I slipped into the backseat of Oliver's car. I saw Oliver look down and Jake shake his head sadly before both of them slipped into the front seats.

* * *

We arrived at Oliver's house in less than an hour, with him being the speed demon that he is.

"Here we are. Uh, I know you don't have anything in your name anymore, so that's why your room is bare. We figured it was best to just start over, so we're going shopping tomorrow, that okay?"

I nodded and he led me to my room. The room was barren with just a bed, a computer, and my skates hanging on the wall. I smiled a little at the skates, hoping they still fit me. I murmured my thanks to Oliver and shut the door. I went over to the computer, to find it was already turned on and hooked up with Windows Vista. My background was one of Jake doing a triple back flip over a truck. Shaking my head, I pulled up Yahoo and found...no new mail. The fuck? I expected like a trillion. But no.

I sighed and went to my bed, flopping down on it. I heard Oliver and Jake just outside my door, talking lowly. I thought I heard something about someone coming over. But by then, I was already half asleep.

* * *

I was awakened by a door slamming downstairs and murmurs of delight. I didn't move, straining to hear what was going on. After about five minutes of absolutely nothing, I decide to move.

I got up and went downstairs. The back of the couch face me and the lights were dimmed. Oliver was leaning into Jake, but there was no sign of another person. Confused, I called out.

"Hey, Oliver."

Oliver turned to face me, his eyes went wide. He looked rather like a deer caught in the headlights. And he only does that when you catch him doing something wrong. So either he was giving Jake a handjob, or something else.

"Oh! Uh, what do you need?" His voice was shaky, scared. I narrowed my eyes.

"I heard the door open. Is someone here?"

"Oh, uh. Uh…"

"Ollie, Jake, I found that wi-…Miley?"

I turned to face the voice, the newcomer holding a wine bottle and three glasses. The blonde hair set it off, and I didn't even give myself time to see how she had matured. Lily…Fuck them. Fuck them all in the ass with a lead pipe. No kidding. I'll shove it so far up-

"Miley!" She jumped forward, hugging me. I tensed up on instinct, an animalistic sound rising out of my throat.

"Oh! Your face! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hit it. Are you okay?" She touched the side of my face gently and I narrowed my eyes more. I pushed her off of me, roughly, sending her into the wall. She let out a gasp and slid down, her eyes hurt and scared.

"**Miley**! Don't hurt her! She didn't do anything! For God's sakes, she's happy to see you!"

I turned to Jake. "She touched me. That's enough reason to do anything. And why should I be happy to see _her_?"

I spit on the ground beside Lily. "You're nothing but a maggot to me, now. You think I care about you anymore? 15 years, I waited. You never came to see me. I waited and I still cared about you, even though you ran out when I needed you most. You could've stopped her death, Truscott." I used her last name as an insult, not giving her the pleasure of hearing her name come from my lips. "**_You_** could've stopped it." I watched her face contort with confusion, rage, pain, and finally end in sorrow. Good. I want her to hurt.

"You're a weak bitch. Always were."

A sob hitched in her throat and she fought tears and she held eye contact with me. I rolled my eyes and started to walk back upstairs.

"I'm going to bed. I told you I didn't want to see her."

**A/n: Told you it was mean. Haha. Well. I bet you guys are wondering how the hell is this going to turn into Liley. I have news for ya, I dunno yet either. lmao. Enjoy.**


	12. Chapter 12: Breaking Through

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana.

**Chapter 12: Breaking Through**

The next morning, I woke up on the floor. The covers were strewn everywhere, probably as a result of my kicking. My cheek throbbed dully, and my ass felt as if it were bruised. My eyelids drooped with leftover sleepiness. I sat up with a grunt and rubbed my head. It took me a minute to get my bearings straight. When I had my bed made up, I smelled frying bacon, and the small sizzling sound that drifted up to my room. My stomach took that exact moment to try and speak to me.

_Feed me. Feed me._

I smacked it lightly, murmuring a shut up to it. I shuffled down the hall to the bathroom, and found myself staring into the mirror. My eyes, once a beautiful cold steel blue gray, were now dull and lifeless, with no hint of blue whatsoever. There was no shimmer. No mischievous glint. No hint of emotion whatsoever. I grimaced as my eyes drifted over my hair. Wavy. Limp. Disgusting. I knew a shower wouldn't fix it. There was no luster, something even my shampoo couldn't fix. I found myself looking for scissors, and without any thought, I began to cut my hair. About 15 minutes later, I had bangs that framed my eyes down to my jawline, and the rest of my hair brushing against my shoulders.

* * *

As I traveled downstairs, the smells of breakfast greeted me strongly. I was startled by Oliver's voice, happy and lifting.

"Just in time! I'm finished." He turned, holding a plate with 4 omelets stuffed with cheese, bacon, ham, and mushrooms. "Holy shit, your hair! It looks good. Did you get bored, hun?"

"I got tired of looking like my old self. Figured it was time for a change."

He grinned, the Oliver I remembered showing through. "Change can be good."

I sat at the table and he fixed my plate for me, complete with a glass of apple juice and buttered toast.

"Going all out, huh?"

"I always go all out, Miles."

As soon as I started to dig into the meal laid before me, I heard footsteps. Someone coming down the stairs. And of course, being the curious person that I am, turned to look. Jake came down, went straight to Oliver, and planted a soft kiss on the crown of his head, to which Oliver looked up at him lovingly. The person who followed Jake made me cough and splutter.

Lily. Again! What the _hell_? I was whining to myself, I could hear the tone of my thoughts.

She made eye contact with me, then turned to get her food. Good, she won't talk to me. Now I want some goddamned answers. I opened my mouth to chew out Oliver, but he interrupted me.

"Sorry, Miles. I was going to tell you last night, but Lily's staying here for a week or two until she can get her own place. I'm sorry, Miles."

Too tired and too hungry to argue, I looked down at my plate and continued to eat. Oliver sits beside me with Jake on his other side, leaving only one place for Lily to sit. She sits beside me, but scoots as far away from me as possible.

* * *

After breakfast, I told them I was going for a walk. Now I'm walking down the street, bundled up in a jacket. As I meandered through this new neighborhood, I came upon a small park, one with swings, and two slides. The slides look rusted and to any five year old, they would be ginormous. Despite myself, I smile, remembering the days when I went to the park with my parents and brother. Sighing, I move over to the swings, not in much better shape than the slides. I sat delicately on one, feeling my hands slide down the freezing steel chains. I sat there, swinging only slightly with my legs not moving. It wasn't long before I heard a twig snap and soft footsteps in the sand.

"Miley…"

Shit. Her, again? What? Am I carrying around a goddamned sign that says, "I hate your fucking guts right now, so please come bother me."?

Fuck it all.

"Miley…you don't have to say anything." Good, I won't. "I just want to get things off of my chest."

I look up, my lips set in a thin line, already impatient. She was sitting in the swing next to me, looking down at the damp sand. She drew circles and lines with the tip of her shoe. Her fists were wound tight around the chains, skin stretched white over her knuckles. Either nervous, scared, or both.

"First off, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for running out and not giving you a chance to explain. I regretted it. I still regret it. And I'm sorry for not coming to visit you. I don't have a reason and I'm not going to give excuses. I guess I was scared. Still scared. You killing her scared me shitless, and I thought you hated me. God, I'm stupid. I had all these things running through my head. Never once did I think that you still cared. Never…"

Her voice faded and she sat silently, unmoving, not even making weird pictures in the sand beneath her. My throat hurt, and my eyes burned. I was opening my mouth to tell her to fuck off, when my voice caught, my breath hitched, and a sob leaked out of my already opened mouth. My cheeks felt wet, stinging cold with every small breeze that passed us by. The tears didn't subside when I wanted them to, they only flowed more freely. My sobs increased, until it was difficult for me to breathe, much less speak. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her stand up. She moved closer to me, her arms wrapping around my waist. Without thinking, I clung to her, burying my head in her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, Miley. I'm so goddamned sorry." Her voice hitched and I looked up to see tears staining her cheeks as well. My last coherent thought, before my cries became hysterical was that I haven't cried in 15 years.

Lily held me. As if nothing had ever happened between us, telling me not to worry, she was never going to leave me again. She clutched my back and just held me.

Why? Why do I let her tear through the shell I built around myself. The shell I built so specifically to keep her out and she tears right through the damned thing.

Right through…

**A/N: I hope you guys like this one. I credit this chappie to a song. :D  
It's called Let Go - Red. You should listen to the end of it while reading the end of this chapter. Chepchep.**


	13. Chapter 13: Make up, Make out, what?

Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana.

**Chapter 13: Make up, Make Out, What?**

I woke up with the sun shining directly into my closed eyes. The sunlight caused a burst of bright orange and red through my eyelids. My eyelids flickered open, only to be rewarded with the blinding light, I immediately closed them and rubbed them gently. I yawned and stretched, my skin becoming taut over my legs, back, and neck.

Moving to sit up, I notice a slight weight on my abdomen. Lily is napping, using my head as a pillow. She must think everything is peachy keen, now that she made me cry. Dammit. I frown as I notice her position. She had one arm lay lazily over my thighs, stroking them softly in her sleep. Her other arm and hand was on my shoulder, fingers twirling my hair gently. If I wasn't pissed, I would have liked the attention.

I push her off of me with an animalistic grunt. She hits the floor with a grunt herself. She is immediately woken up and looks up at me, eyes thick looking with left over sleep and confusion. I see the realization dawn in her eyes and she stands up quickly and backs up, her eyes locking with mine the whole time. She says nothing, smart of her to.

At that exact moment, Jake jumps down the stairs, and over the couch with a triple spin and lands perfectly in front of me. I grin, he's wearing rollerblades. I hear Oliver before I see him.

"CATCH ME, BABY!"

He's running down the stairs and jumps over the couch, free runner or parkour style. Jake braces himself and catches Oliver, spinning on his skates as he does so.

We're over 30. Yet we still do shit like that. Amazing, huh?

I start to laugh, and Lily does, too. Jake and Oliver are already laughing, interrupting themselves to share a quick, sweet kiss. I look away as they do, feeling as if I was a voyeur.

After resurfacing from their kiss, Jake speaks up.

"It's five. The clubs are already open. So get ready, we're going."

I stare at him. "..what?"

"Club. Get ready. Leaving." Oliver tries to clarify this for me. I still stare. Lily's reaction is the same.

"Me, too?"

"Hell yea, all four of us, babe." I blink again and Oliver sighs, jumps from his man's arms and starts to push me up the stairs.

"I don't have any clothes..!"

"Yes you do. Closet." He pushes me into the room and slams the door. I hear someone…well…three people run up the stairs and down to the end of the hallway. I think Lily made a run for it. I chuckle lightly to myself as I open the closet door.

I gasp. Loudly. The closet isn't a closet. It's a **_fucking_** **house**. My face stretches into a huge grin, mouth still slightly open. I end up laughing hysterically, screaming like the girl I should be.

* * *

I'm downstairs now, about ready to get into the car. I'm wearing a white tee that shows my midriff, and a small black leather jacket to cover the almost nonexistent sleeves. My pants are skinny jeans with my signature chains and straps and converse boots. I love Oliver for salvaging those. My makeup. Hoowee, I went for the smoky look, making my dead gray-blue eyes actually stand out a bit.

Lily walks down the stairs with Jake. I think she might even look hotter than I do right now. All of her clothes are tight. Black tee. White pants. High heeled boots. Silver eyeliner. Black mascara. Silver eye shadow. The result is…stunning, actually.

Oliver is wearing skinny jeans and a band tee. Jake is wearing shorts and a white and pink abstract tee.

We arrive at the club. A gay club, of course. Called Kings and Queens. I snicker at the name, so unoriginal. We walk in. Oliver and Jake go immediately to the floor, all over each other. The song playing is unrecognizable. It has fast beats and a smooth rhythm. So you could either jump around to it or move your hips sinuously against a partner. I did neither. I went straight to the bar. The bartender was…not that interesting. It was a girl, that's about all I can tell you. I order a double shot of straight vodka. Downed it in one hit. I smirk and ask for another. The same fate happens to that shot, as well.

Lily is dancing with Oliver. But, the normality is reversed. Oliver is moving his hips against Lily's acting just like a girl in a hip-hop music video.

I smirk, and down another double shot.

Two hours pass and I still haven't danced. Oliver and Jake have been on the floor since we got here, no break whatsoever. Lily is leaning against a wall, at the other end of the floor.

The song finishes and a synthesizer sound plays in its place.

_Red One._

_Konvict._

_Gaga._

_I've had a little bit too much, much._

_All of the people start to rush, rush babe._

The song immediately grabs my attention, and I notice that Lily likes it, too. I'm still pissed at her, but damn. She looks good. She wants me. What the hell?

I move around the floor, grab her wrist and whisper in her ear. "We're dancing."

She grins and move to the floor, practically jumping. We're facing each other, and I have my hands on her hips and her arms are in the air. Our hips are touching, moving against each other in time to the beat. When the chorus hits, she snakes her arms around my neck, and I'm pretty sure people are staring. She starts to move her hips differently, around in a circle and she pulls us close together, so our whole bodies are touching. Her lips are parted and she's slightly panting. I can't think, I can barely move. She's trying to seduce me, and hell, it's working. I glance over and see Oliver and Jake.

Jake has a hold of Oliver's hips and he throws him up. Oliver spins in the air, and lands with a spin, and switches to a flare. Right in the middle of the damn club. Jake grins and joins him, grabbing hands, they start dancing…normally again.

I want to continue watching the show, but Lily is breathing in my ear. I turn to face her, she's smiling. Fuck it. I can't take this anymore. I want her. I want her, dammit!

I drag her off of the floor and press my lips to hers, roughly. I feel her smile against my bruising kiss, and her hands tangle themselves in my hair. She pulls me back a bit, so the kiss breaks off.

"I get it. You want me. I want you. _Be gentle_." I smirk and press my lips to hers again, lightly sucking on her lower lip.

"Woo! Jakey, honey, look!"

"Hell, they made up well."

"Make out."

"No. Made up."

"Well, they're making out, now."

I break the kiss to face them. "You know, dipshits, even though I was tongue-tied, I can still hear your dumbass comments."

Lily laughs and kisses my cheek. "That's my Miley…"

**A/N: Sorry 'bout the long wait. I lost my inspiration for a while, but I found it back with Just Dance by Lady Gaga. Love love them. ;D Also check out When I Grow Up by Pussycat Dolls, picture that song for the first dancing song.**


	14. Chapter 14: Epilogue

**Chapter 14: Epilogue**

**Lilly POV:**

Of course, Miley's cursing out everyone who comes near her. I'm staying my distance today. Well, until noon.

I smile as I look into the mirror. My hair was perfect, so was the makeup and the dress. I giggle to myself as there's a knock on the door.

"Come in."

It's Oliver. He grins at me. "You look amazing."

"You look pretty snazzy yourself."

He laughed and did a spin. He was wearing a normal black tuxedo with a white vest. The tuxedo pants were slightly tighter than they should be, I think he requested that.

"So, ready for our big day?"

I took a shaky breath. "As ready as I'll ever be."

I guess I should explain, huh? Well, uhm. About a week after we went to the club, Miley caught me off guard. And Oliver did, too.

She proposed to me.

He proposed to Jake.

On the same night, we were on a double date at a Oliver's restaurant. I actually remembered what everyone ordered. A bit obsessive, I know. But the night was so perfect. And good night, the ring. I swear it was huge. Or maybe, I'm exaggerating.

It was still amazing. I'm pretty sure that I passed out, too. Figuratively, of course. Jake really did pass out. He fell out of his chair, and Miley and Oliver caught him.

I smiled to myself.

"Whatcha remembering, Lils?"

"When you two proposed.."

Oliver laughed loudly and deeply. "I guess it's only right to remember it now. Let's go. They're playing the bridal march."

I took one last look in the mirror, adjusted the top of my dress to cover my chest area, took a deep shaky breath and linked arms with Oliver.

"Ready."

* * *

Out in the church, I know I know, we're actually having two gay marriages inside of a Church. A Catholic one, no doubt.

I gasped when I saw Miley. I expected her to be wearing a tux. But no. There she was, grinning like a fool, hair up in a expensive looking bun, with curls framing her face. It was gorgeous. Her dress was a little less done up than mine, but still breathtaking. As I reached her, she took my hand gently, still giving me her grin.

Not the evil one. She uses that when she's attacking me.

Oh! No! We haven't had sex yet. We're saving that for tonight.

I smiled up at her and then we both turned toward the priest.

We were dancing now. She spun me around expertly, with grace. To think, Miley being graceful. I figured she'd have dropped me by now, but no. We're spinning and dipping and holding each other close.

When the song ended I looked up at her, a smile playing on my lips. She smirked down at me and kissed the tip of my nose.

I ended up giggling and scrunching up my nose. Then she laughed at me being silly and whispered into my ear. "I love you."

A/N: Oh, wow. I'm sorry. That took freakin' forever. I was working on other stories and such. I'm starting a new Liley, btw. It's not as AU as this. But slightly. And for those Twilight fans, I'm also writing an Alice x Bella.


End file.
